


Insulation

by terribleCuriosity



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M, Not a fic, Post-Episode: s05e09 The Ascent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribleCuriosity/pseuds/terribleCuriosity
Summary: Quark's hands are cold, so he invites himself over to Odo's bed. Odo doesn't mind. Post-ascent.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Quodo Mini-fest





	Insulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/gifts).



> First time taking part in something like this. It's been really fun! The prompt for the artwork was very difficult because I'm not used to drawing tender stuff, so thank you for the challenge, JessKo! Hope you enjoy my little doodle.

_[Image description: A digital illustration of Odo and Quark from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. They are lying face to face on their sides, cuddling. Quark has his right arm under Odo's head, the tips of his fingers reach somewhere between the other's shoulder blades. His other arm hugs Odo's side, while his thighs have Odo's right leg between them. The leg is bent at the knee. Odo's right hand rests on Quark's cheek, his thumb and index finger are placed just so they cup the ear. Odo's other leg is straight and goes well beyond the blanket both of them are lying on. Both of them are wearing dark blue clothes given to the patients of the infirmary. The blanket they're lying on is of a lighter shade of the same color. Quark looks very happy, smiling widely. Odo's back is to the viewer, but his eyes are lidded slightly and he looks calm. The background is a pastel pink with a slight gradient from top to bottom and there are little barely visible yellow sparkles around them. end description]_


End file.
